The Return
by bee2091
Summary: When the atrocious invasion on Earth is over, Wally finally has Artemis in his arms once again and the two share a bittersweet moment. Happy Halloween everyone! )


**Metropolis**  
**June 15, 17:44 EST**

* * *

One of the largest and wealthiest cities on Earth and also known as the Big Apricot now destroyed.

Metropolis is no more.

The city itself continues to crumble down to its depths from complete and utter-less destruction. Buildings and skyscrapers burn from raging fires and the streets remain clear and somewhat silent. Traffic lights flicker from the disrupted circuits and sewage water shoots from underneath the city spilling the waste all over the streets. The famous tower of the Daily Planet is no more; leaving nothing behind but half of the bottom of the building left. The quiet wind stays still. Ashes from above fall slowly down towards ground zero whereas smoke rises to furthermore cloud the gray skies. Corrupted and broken vehicles, damaged light poles, shattered glass, bricks and cement is all that is left in the deteriorated streets with many mournful casualties scattered all over the once populated city. Unfinished explosions continue to occur inside stores, around town, and outside itself was nothing but torn homes and more adversity that had spread. The town looks as if a tornado had come by and ripped everything apart without mercy. Steady fires wait in the debris with faltering sounds of pain, cries, and agony echoing throughout the city. Many of the lucky citizens had gone to escape with their lives, leaving every single self-owned possession behind them without care. Those that remain were so unfortunate. The smell of blood, loss, and victory fills the air in mentality, but physically there was nothing but smoke to breathe, sweat that drips, and tears that fall from many. I wasn't sure how many of us had survived this awful battle, but I'm sure it is over. We are done and defeated the enemy.

So when I once came in as a part-time fill in to help get my girlfriend back, I soon find myself in the middle of the road sitting on my knees and staring at the pebbles on the ground in still shock that this has actually happened to us and the city. I tried to find her, tried saving her through all this fighting, pain, and loss but I failed. There was no sign of Artemis anywhere and by now I knew I lost her. I listen to the plentiful emergency vehicle sirens several blocks away heading towards my direction and before I knew it, they're already picking up wounded civilians and heroes around me. The bright lights flicker around me and I didn't bother looking. A female medic comes to the side to help heal me, but I decline her offer without words. There is no use. The bruises, scratches, and burns that cover my body were as if they were non-existent and I feel completely numb inside and out. Sweat from my forehead continues to drip down my cheeks, so I finally remove the mask from my face to have the slow breeze brush against me. Fatigue is the main factor and it was if I ran continuous marathons, my legs almost dead.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

A different medic comes to the side of me once again and from the corner of my eye I watch her pull out a cotton ball and a plastic bottle with clear liquid inside. I assume it is alcohol when he pats the damp cotton ball on a scratch on the left side of my cheek and I instantly feel the sting. I twitch a bit and he backs away for a split second, then continuing to do so while I stay still. I act is if I wasn't aware he is here.

I stare at the dust and rubble ahead of me, watching more people rise from hiding and running over to officers and other personnel in need of help. Around the corner of the intersection I finally see Superboy himself lifting up a giant boulder to set free a few civilians that were once stuck underneath a green two door vehicle. News reporters and their cast arrive to the scene and recording live then second their feet touch the ground. It was comforting to finally see those that remain standing continuing to help out and not stop just because we won this dreadful battle. After setting the boulder down, Superboy spots me only twenty yards away and walks over to me. He places his hand on my shoulder and gives me a slight smile. I knew it was in thanks for help and I give him one in return. He walks off to continue his aid while I remain staring beyond what comes from across from me.

Of all the emotions that I can be feeling right now, it was concern, but that's where also my selfishness kicks in. I wasn't worried about my uncle or aunt, I wasn't thinking about M'gann, Kaldur, or anyone else' on the teams safety for that matter. I wasn't even the slightest concern for Dick, my best-friend who actually managed to somewhat pull this whole plan off. The one person that I only care about, that I want to see and bring into my arms so that I fully know that everything is going to be okay is Artemis. It's been too long that we've been apart and my only wish was that it was her coming for me.

_So I wait_

As the bodies come closer, I finally manage to see whom they are that is heading my way. Blue Beetle, who seems untouched or harmed from his armor, helps Beast Boy while the little guy continuously limps over to the medics. The two begin to laugh with other, discussing about what they'd experience from this last battle. I'll admit the kid is tough and after everything that has gone on around him, he was taking it well for a young teenager. I move my head to the right to get this kink from my neck, then spotting Wonder Girl and Batgirl walking side by side. Both of them look like they had taken a beating, but unlike Batgirl who looks dazed, Wonder Girl does all that she can to help console Batgirl through the tragedy. I scan the opposite direction this time only hoping that Artemis was coming. The moment when I think it was her making the scene as the street began to clear from the dust, Nightwing appears only strolling alone.

Suddenly I began to feel painstaking hurt all over my body. I listen to the firefighters shout at one another and setting up themselves to turn on their hoses and shoot out the fires with their water power. Very little of the water began to sprinkle on top of my hair, providing very little ease. My stomach begins to ache and I can slowly feel my body beginning to break down along with my emotions. I drop my head downwards, staring at the ruined pavement underneath my knees and shaking my head with much displeasure. I sense him right standing in front of me and he kneels down to meet my eye level; setting his hands on both of my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I only hope you can forgive me."

He meant to words he said. I only knew because of the cracks in his voice after each word. I slowly bring my head upwards to meet him, not hiding the fact that there are tears forming on the corners of my eyes. I can only thank God that my best friend was alright. I check his body; parts of his suit are ripped by the elbows, legs, and the left side of his mid-torso. His right eye is bruised to a light purple color, but knowing how tough he is and how he has been for many years before, I know he's going to be okay. In return I make my hand into a fist and stick in just an inch away from him. He slightly grins and does the same, giving each other fist bumps.

The both of us look above us after hearing, what sounds like jets in the sky, zoom over us. We witness Superman and two of the Green Lanterns from the League flying to give help on the other side of the city. When I look back at Dick, something catches my eye that puts a halt to on my body. Several meters behind Dick is another person limping to our direction. Goosebumps form on my arms and my hairs raise at the same time the butterfly feeling hit my stomach. This only happens when a certain someone would be in my presence and I'm pretty sure I have a feeling on who it is. Dick and I stand from the ground, slight setting my hand on his chest to lead him off to the side. My ripped mask falls to the dirty pavement while I take a few steps ahead until it's clear who I fully know who the person is.

"What are you looking at?" Dick asks.

Within seconds my eyes widen at the appearance of Artemis limping her way over to the medics. The first thing I spot is the glamour charm dangling from her right hand in pieces, thus showing her true identity while still wearing her torn outfit as Tigress without the mask. She doesn't have an idea that I'm in the area as her attention mainly addresses on the burn that stretches along her left calf. She uses her hands to apply pressure on her injury with a cloth. Two paramedics come to aid in effort to help, but just when she raises her head to see where she is headed, our eyes finally meet.

"Artemis..." I say quietly to myself.

Unexpected strength in my legs return and I quickly push my way around civilians that stand in front of me to rush over to my archer. I exert myself to jog instead of using my full speed, leaving Nightwing behind in the crowd to watch and in the back of my mind it came to my senses that he knows it is time to leave us alone. Artemis stops walking, shoo'ing the doctors away to the side and fixes her posture as if the wound on her left leg wasn't much of a nuisance anymore; her beautiful smile that I've missed for three months finally greeting me and my presence. The gap between us finally closes when I slow down to walk. I have a closer view of her face. Sweat at the top of her forehead from the heat slowly slides down to the side of her face, her hair set loose, and a lot of dirt covering her hands. Just as we're only a few inches standing away from each other, we exchange smiles and scan at our wounded selves. I take my right hand and softly place it on her left cheek where three scratches, dry with blood, were created. Her left hand collapses on top of mine, feeling the warmth of her skin giving me much more peacefulness. Tears begin to generate at the corners of her eyes and she shoots out a quiet giggle in the mix with a cough.

"Wally." She says to me with a crackle in her voice.

I open my arms, carefully pulling her body closer into me. I throw my arms around her waist and hug her so tightly as if I were never going to let her go. She buries her face in my chest, listening to the rhythm of my slowing-down heartbeat. Her arms wrap around my waist and crawl up to my back. The warmth of her body and amorous embrace finally has me feeling complete and for the first time in a long time, I was finally happy. Her fingers clench my back like a child squeezing on a teddy bear. Everything else around me isn't important. Nothing else matters. She has my undivided attention and in my head there's nothing to worry about anymore. From now on I'm making sure nothing was going to come in between us. Her scent ascends to my nostrils, reminding me of home again after being alone for the past three months. Her cushioned blonde hair flows along my face as I kiss her neck.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." She says, then separating for a split second and I wipe the tear that flows down her right cheek. "I love you so much."

Those words travel directly to my heart and due to this intense moment, I squeeze her even tighter. "I love you."

She pulls apart for a second, taking one more glance at me with tears flowing and that same smile drawn on her face. She removes her hands from around me and places them both on my cheeks, pulling me closer to her face and using her toes to lift herself to my level. In an instant the two of us share a kiss with her tender lips surely meeting mines. My hands swerve their way to the side of her face, next to her ears and pushing her hair back. This is what I've been waiting for the past three months. Ever since she had left with Kaldur I've always wanted her back in my arms. The entire time she was gone there has always been a part of me that was missing, but now I'm feeling complete and whole again. Emotions are running like crazy, but I wouldn't re-live this moment any other way. Our foreheads touch after our short passionate kiss, then we exchange grins to one another.

"I mean..." She begins and bites her lip. "What's the worst that could've happen?"

We chuckle together and then some. She pulls away and nods her head to signal me that somebody was approaching me from my backside. I turn around with my arms still wrapped around Artemis' body and the both of us watch Dick walking towards us.

"We'll laugh about this someday." Dick playfully slaps my shoulder from behind with a smirk. "I told you I'd bring her back."

I place my left hand on one of his shoulder, "Never once did I doubt you dude."

"Yes you did." He snickers. "Now I'm not trying to sound too sudden and after all this I don't know about you two full returning back to the team, but I really do think you both need a break from being heroes. You both look terrible."

"Thanks." She responds with sarcasm.

I turn my head to Artemis to see the look of consideration on her face. "What do you think?"

She continues to smile, "I know there's much to talk about in the future, but for now a break is good."

"Well..." Dick proudly crosses his arms over his chest. "I know you two have some catching up to do. You're both relieved from duty."

He turns away from us, delivering a message to a nearby police officer from another city. The two of us accept his offer and my attention directs back towards her. The both of us can't help but hearing my stomach growling in the moment. She quietly breaks into laughter and decides to rub on my abs with her hands.

"You hungry babe?" I ask her. "I'm thinking we ditch the city, go back home, clean up, grab a burger, and watch a movie."

She leans her body against mine and she gracefully looks up to me. "I wouldn't want to spend the night with you any other way."

Our eyes lock and I can't help but smile and continue holding her in my arms. Our foreheads meeting again and the tips of our noses slightly touch. Our eyes dim lower and I watch her bottom lip quiver, only resulting to the both of us sharing one more prurient fulfilling kiss.

_This woman is simply amazing..._


End file.
